


March 27, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos scowled and carried Supergirl's bags in Metropolis.





	March 27, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos scowled and carried Supergirl's bags in Metropolis after he remembered his vow to do anything she asked when she saved his life earlier.

THE END


End file.
